La saga de los unicornios
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras que esta mini saga de One–shot's pertenece a StarsOfYaoi

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–

**Fucking unicorns**

No es que estuviera celoso.

Él definitivamente no estaba celoso. Estados Unidos no podía estar celoso de otros países, sobre todo porque, él lo tiene todo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Tenía territorio, tecnología, hamburguesas, además… Bueno, lo más impresionante eran sus hamburguesas. ¡También las malteadas!

Sin embargo, más que nada las hamburguesas, con el encantador sabor a carne, los conservadores y la salsa goteando por el borde…

Entonces, Estados Unidos no puede estar celoso.

—Ah, deja de tratar de sacarme cubos de azúcar ¡No volverá a funcionar!

Él no era celoso.

¿Y qué si Inglaterra reía con sus amigos imaginarios y sus ojos expresaban molestia cuando veía a Alfred?

—Sí, sí. ¡Daremos un paseo cuando vuelva!

¿Y qué si Inglaterra bajaba la mirada al notarlo, porque no podía ver a sus amigos?

Eran criaturas mágicas, así que no eran reales, e Inglaterra estaba loco, menos que Rusia, claro, pero aun así loco… Las criaturas de fantasía como los unicornios, hadas o gnomos no eran reales, y se estaba engañando a si mismo. Hablando y preocupándose por ellos, eso era…

Una locura.

Arthur estaba probablemente loco, sí, Estados Unidos no lo dudaba.

Los unicornios blancos con cuerno y ojos profundos, que solían acercarse a los vírgenes según los mitos (Esta línea empujó la línea de pensamiento de Alfred en otra dirección, pero él la frenó y dio la vuelta, auto abofeteándose para obligarse a no pensar en ello), las hadas con sus alas de mariposa o luciérnaga y el poder de hacer crecer las flores, los gnomos y todas las demás criaturas fantásticas en que el rubio podía pensar…

No era como si hubiera estado leyendo al respecto.

Sobre todo no sobre unicornios, que Reino Unido parecía bastante aficionado a ellos.

No es como si quisiera entender un poco más a su ex tutor y saber si realmente existían aquellas criaturas.

En especial los unicornios.

Inglaterra estaba loco y era mejor así, pues el norteamericano no tendría problemas en invadirlo, si él estaba ocupado riendo con las criaturas invisibles… No, no eran invisibles, ¡Eran inexistentes!

Así que… Así que…

Él no miraba el vacío alrededor de Inglaterra con la esperanza de que al seguir negando su existencia las criaturas morirían. Él no se sentía triste con el hecho de que Arthur no le sonreía así. Solo era que se sentía superior porque el país que lo había criado estaba loco y fuera de sí.

—Aquí, aquí—Llamaba el mayor al aire vacío, acariciando a la altura de su cintura con una sonrisa, demasiado linda (No, no linda, Estados Unidos no acababa de pensar en la palabra "lindo") que hizo que Alfred deseara ir directamente hacia él y…

Con un gruñido, América dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de la esquina, harto de aquella mirada.

En su habitación le esperaba un libro de criaturas mágicas que terminar para luego ir a por una hamburguesa.

Existieran o no, ellos eran sus enemigos.

Después de todo, él era el héroe.

…Y no, Inglaterra no era una damisela en apuros, ni lindo. No, enserio, se no se lo imaginó vestido como una princesa esperando su…

No, definitivamente no.

Y eso no significaba que Arthur fuera virgen.

Malditos unicornios de mierda, todo era su culpa de todos modos.

–**Fin–**

Prontamente traduciré los demás (Los subiré en este mismo fic) Personalmente me gustó mucho la batalla de "Unicornios vs Alfred" por eso me decidí a traducir xDD espero los guste! (PD: El último cap. es rating M, paciencia)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras que esta mini saga de One–shot's pertenece a StarsOfYaoi

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), Feliciano (Italia), Ludwig (Alemania), Kiku (Japón)

Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–

**Me damnit not the fucking unicorns**

Estados Unidos estaba listo.

Había aprendido mucho sobre el tema de las malditas criaturas fantásticas.

¿Cómo pasó sus días? Leyendo, leyendo y leyendo, ahora él sabía todo acerca de criaturas místicas y fantásticas del mundo. Duendes, trolls, hadas, almas en pena, incluso seres desconocidos que solo estaban en los lugares más remotos del mundo…

Y, por supuesto, unicornios.

Por encima de todo, los unicornios. Ellos eran sus enemigos, después de todo.

Estúpidos caballos con cuerno, había pensado que los pegasos eran lo mismo, pero las alas no significaban cuernos y los cuernos no significaban que tuvieran alas, maldición.

Sobre el tema, había encontrado un artículo muy interesante en línea sobre un unicornio rosa invisible, pero ese no era el punto.

Pero después de semanas de estudio, Alfred estaba listo.

Él estaba listo para perseguir y cazar los unicornios de Inglaterra, y así librar a la otra nación de su (Invisible, o simplemente inexistente) presencia. Luchar contra la bestia, para proteger y salvar a su presa…

Estados Unidos le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, rompiéndola. No, definitivamente no. No había estado soñando (Otra vez) con Inglaterra, vestido como princesa, y no se había soñado (De nuevo) junto a él, recibiendo un gran beso de agradecimiento por salvarlo.

No, ¡No lo estaba haciendo por Arthur! Lo hacía por caridad, claro, porque el inglés estaba severamente demente, y él era un héroe.

Nada de celos, o de que Inglaterra lo besara, ni se retorciera debajo de él, ni–

Nada.

Por lo tanto, Alfred había tomado una decisión y después se mantendría alrededor del mayor, esta vez con mejores armas para combatir a sus enemigos. Sus libros le habían ayudado bastante, y ahora tenía muchas soluciones para los unicornios de mierda.

— ¿Eh~? ¿Eso es verdad, Inglaterra–san?

El americano salió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la esquina, parpadeando con sorpresa ante lo que veía.

Había un pequeño parque ahí, a casi un kilómetro de distancia del edificio donde las naciones hacían sus juntas cada año, y ahí estaba, Inglaterra, sentado en un banco… Junto con Japón, Alemania e Italia.

Estados Unidos congeló su cerebro por el shock, sus quejas mentales y las imágenes de Arthur desnudo desaparecieron, ¿Desde cuándo Reino Unidos se reunía con perdedores como ellos? Ni idea.

Al rubio no le pareció bien, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que el héroe para estar con su ex tutor?

—Sí, lo digo enserio, el lago Ness es el lugar perfecto para vacacionar si te gustan los mitos—Sonreía con orgullo mientras se jactaba de su laguna.

Estados Unidos puso mala cara, una vez más el rubio estaba sonriendo y no era para él ¡No es que le importara! ¡No era así! ¡En absoluto!

—Hn—Al parecer Alemania no estaba tan interesado en el tema como Italia, simplemente tarareaba, mirando a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, Feliciano y Kiku se acercaron un poco más a Arthur.

—Ne, ne, Inglaterra–san ¿Qué pasa con los unicornios? —El italiano se agarró del brazo de la nación mayor.

El americano sintió que se le revolvía un poco el estómago.

¿Qué rayos tenían que ver los unicornios y el lago Ness?

¡O con cualquier cosa! ¿No podían solamente morir?

— ¿Qué con ellos?

—Ah, bueno, escuché a Estados Unidos murmurando algo acerca de ellos, y de ti. Y yo quería saber más—El castaño se echó a reír tímidamente, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Alfred se congeló en ese momento. Estúpido Italia ¡¿De todas las personas tenía que ir y decirle eso a Inglaterra? ¡Ahora debía actuar rápido o su plan fallaría!

¿Cómo iba a ser el héroe de la situación si la damisela se negaba a ser salvada?

Y lo peor era que su ex tutor había empezado a hablar de los unicornios de mierda, ¡Repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que él había estudiado! ¡Y de hecho Italia con Japón le estaban escuchando!

Ludwig estaba mucho menos atento, sin embargo, y continuaba mirando a su alrededor, como buscando una salida pero esperando a sus extasiados amigos.

Kiku llevaba un sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa contenta en su rostro, compartiendo sus propias historias, sobre que había una versión japonesa de los unicornios llamados Kirin, y una china nombrados qilin, a pesar de que parecían más quimeras que caballos.

América era un hervidero.

De verdad.

Hablaban de unicornios… ¡Cómo si fuera el mejor tema del mundo! Incluso podía imaginarlos de pie junto a él, relinchando alegremente mientras se reían de él, el héroe americano ¡Perdía otra vez!

¡No podía aceptarlo!

Adiós a los juegos, que se jodieran las criaturas, a la mierda los intereses del inglés, ¡Lo dejaría! ¡Luego Inglaterra lo vería! ¡Echaría de menos a Estados Unidos y su preocupación!

¡Lo notaría un día y le pediría que fuera su héroe para salvarlo y él no lo haría!

¡Después de todo su sacrificio! ¡Su esfuerzo!

¡Había dejado de comer hamburguesas, incluso mientras leía, ya que sino ensuciaba los libros y el bibliotecario lo golpeaba con su bastón!

—No sé qué tiene Estados Unidos contra los unicornios, si son animales tan lindos—El mayor continuó hablando, con un espasmo en sus cejas—Quiero decir, el escudo de armas de Reino Unido y Escocia tiene unicornios, por lo que deben ser solo caprichos raros suyos, Italia…

Eso fue todo.

Alfred se movió más rápido que su propio cerebro, dando zancadas en línea recta, yendo hacia el grupo.

¡Era hora de poner fin a esa ridícula locura!

Ludwig fue el primero en verlo venir y se puso rígido, probablemente intimidado por su expresión atronadora, agarró a Italia por un brazo y lo acercó más a sí mismo, fuera de su alcance.

Luego lo vio Japón, que parpadeó con sorpresa y tuvo la buena idea de retroceder.

Sin embargo, Arthur lo miró y ladeó la cabeza— ¿Estados Unidos? ¿Qué ha–?

Entonces se calló, porque el menor le había levantado de la banca para estrellarlo con el árbol más cercano.

— ¡Préstame. Atención! —Gritó, gruñendo y subiendo sus anteojos— ¡Maldición! ¡No a los unicornios de mierda!

Con eso, unió sus labios.

En ese momento era vagamente consciente de numerosas cosas.

De Italia gritó detrás de ellos—Vee~ vee~ Doitsu, ¡Es lo que siempre hacemos~! ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo en público!

De Kiku susurrando mientras los miraba—Ya era tiempo, Amerika no baka (Estúpido Estados Unidos)

Sobre todo, los suaves labios de su ex tutor en los suyos ¿Cómo sabían? Dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, pasó la lengua sobre ellos, asombrado.

De que algo dentro de él estaba bailando desnudo y vitoreando, con una hamburguesa en la mano, parado sobre el cadáver de un unicornio. Él era el héroe maldita sea, y ya era la jodida hora, de levantarse y rescatar a su doncella.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, aquella sensación de dolor por el golpe que Arthur le dio en el estómago, desconectando sus labios (Muy a su pesar) y permitiendo que el rubio viera el sonrojo en la cara del mayor que se notaba en shock y enojado, pero también con una dulce mezcla de emociones, hacia él.

Ah, había valido la pena.

Reino Unido se fue dando grandes zancada, Japón negó con la cabeza, Italia había agarrado el brazo de Alemania haciendo un vano intento de copiar la acción de Estados Unidos a pesar de que Ludwig se veía sonrojado tratando de mantener a raya a su pareja.

— ¡Tomen eso, unicornios hijos de puta! —Pensaba felizmente Alfred, dando un gemido de dolor mientras caía el suelo y viendo como su doncella huía. _Estados Unidos: 1, Unicornios: 0_

–**Fin–**

Hay que estar más loco que Iggy si peleas contra una criatura que crees que no existe… xDD Alfred me mata! Y aun así sigue negándolo –Suspiro– En fin, pronto les traigo el penúltimo one–shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras que esta mini saga de One–shot's pertenece a StarsOfYaoi

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), Feliciano (Italia), Ludwig (Alemania)

Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–

**Denial isnt just a unicorn in England**

Alfred estaba enojado.

No habían pasado muchas cosas ese día para provocar el mal humor de Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Solo había un par de cosas que podrían lograr aquello, que se acabaran las hamburguesas y que se cerraran los McDonald's.

Y al parecer, también que Inglaterra no le estuviera haciendo mucho caso.

¡Mierda!

Al parecer, la idea del rubio de atraer la atención de Arthur no era lo que el británico consideraba amable, ni siquiera aceptable, si ellos se encontraban alguna vez, él se excusaba y se iba (Dignamente decidir que no quería estar ahí, como Inglaterra decía) lo más lejos posible.

El americano no era un pervertido como Francia, no estaba sobre él todo el tiempo, así que ¿Por qué actuaba así? No era como si el menor hubiera querido besarlo.

No era como si Alfred hubiera soñado que lo besaba otra vez, tampoco.

O que le hacía otras cosas. ¡Especialmente eso era una mentira!

¡P–pero su ex–tutor no le había estado prestando atención! ¡No había otra manera de hacer que el viejo deje de despotricar sobre unicornios! Y además, no es como si él hubiera disfrutado el beso.

El sabor de los labios sobre los propios, esas mejillas sonrojadas, aquellos ojos verdes abiertos en estado de shock. No era como si el norteamericano quisiera besar cada centímetro de la piel de Arthur, ni estudiar su geografía con sus dedos, lengua y…

Sí, el estadounidense solo quería que Inglaterra dejara de hablar sobre los unicornios de mierda ¡Los putos unicornios no existen! No perdería aquella lucha.

Él era un héroe, ¡Y quería hacer que Reino Unido admitiera su magnanimidad!

Por desgracia, el primer intento de Alfred contra Inglaterra había acabado pésimo, y era difícil razonar ("¡Lo hice por los unicornios, Arthur! ¡Vuelve! ¡No seas niño!"), cuando el mayor actuaba como bebé y quería correr lo más lejos posible.

¡Sin contar la orgullosa sonrisa de Francia junto con los pulgares arriba cada vez que se encontraban en alguna parte! Estados Unidos no quería ser un pervertido como Francis.

Alfred se había dado cuenta que solo tenía dos opciones posibles, darse por vencido y estar melancólico (No muy heroico) o perseverar y llamar la atención de Inglaterra lo suficiente como para (Violarlo) hacerle ver la verdad.

Por supuesto, el americano no podía darse por vencido.

¡Era un jodido héroe!

—Ah, Estados Unidos ¿Qué haces aquí? —El nombrado parpadeó y subió la cabeza.

Allí estaba Italia, mirándolos con expresión de perplejidad y confusión, América siseó.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Él estaba hábilmente escondido detrás de un enorme ejemplar de "The New York times" con dos agujeros cortados en las páginas, con un sombrero y abrigo gris, sentado en un banco del parque esperando que Arthur pasara.

Era un ingenioso plan, podía seguir a Arthur y cuando estuviera solo agarrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar donde podría (Violarlo…) ¡Hablarle!

P-pero...

—… ¿Enserio? —El italiano parpadeó una vez, entonces su actitud alegre volvió—Ah~ Estados Unidos es tan divertido~

Alfred se movió— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No es como si estuviera aquí para acechar a Inglaterra ni nada así! —Se cubrió la boca con las manos, sonrojado—Argh—Se gruñó a si mismo ¡Así se hace!

—Así que eso es lo que estás haciendo aquí, debí imaginarlo—Bufó Alemania, sacudiendo la cabeza, u el estadounidense se quedó mirando al rubio—Estados Unidos, no es por lo del unicornio de nuevo ¿Verdad?

El americano se burló— ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto! ¡Inglaterra no puede seguir engañándose con los unicornios!

Feliciano se rió— ¿No es para que te preste atención? —Preguntó, al parecer extrañamente disfrutando de la situación, moviendo los brazos.

Ludwig miró al castaño que hacía payasadas antes de voltearse hacia Alfred, esperando una respuesta. No es que le importara, pero aun así.

— ¡No! —Negó con la cabeza el rubio poniéndose de pie, hinchando el pecho y sonriendo triunfal—Quiero decir, bueno, sí, ¡Pero es solo porque si me presta atención a mí no le hará caso a los unicornios!

Eso tenía mucho sentido, por supuesto.

El alemán se palmeó la cara (Facepalm), era demasiado idiota solo pensar–

—Oh~ —Asintió feliz Italia— ¡Es un buen plan!

El teutón volvió a hacer el mismo gesto.

—Vamos, Italia—Murmuró, con Veneciano tenía bastante de que preocuparse, no quería complicarse la vida al involucrarse con el americano— ¿No quieres ir al restaurante cerca de aquí?

Feliciano se dio la vuelta, saltando de felicidad— ¡Por supuesto! Vee~ vee~ ¡Tienen pasta ahí!

Ludwig suspiró y se volteó, caminando por la calle. El castaño sonrió y se despidió del de ojos azules—Ah, ¡Tal vez puedas darle flores a Inglaterra! ¡Ludwig me dio flores! ¡Arriba el ánimo! —Luego corrió a alcanzar al alemán, tomándo su brazo.

Alfred resopló, pero una parte de él se preguntaba si el inglés le prestaría atención si hacía aquello…

— ¡¿Por qué debo darle flores? —Gritó— ¿No tiene eso que ver con ser amantes?

—…Am–

Arthur, que había estado tomando un paseo por el parque para tratar de relajarse (El estúpido emancipado lo encontraba en todas partes…), jadeó (Tarareaba dignamente, si alguien le preguntaba) y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para correr, al notar a un extraño americano.

No quería hablar con él.

O enfrentarlo.

O incluso pensar en el beso.

¡Ridículo! ¡Es inaceptable ser besado así! ¡Estúpido estadounidense!

Las mejillas del inglés se encendieron al recordarlo. No le había gustado el beso ¡No quería que se repitiera!

… ¿Verdad?

— _¡Definitivamente no! _—Se aseguró.

El americano se había volteado al escuchar el grito ahogado, su rostro se iluminó al ver a Inglaterra huyendo de él, en realidad, la idea de que su ex tutor lo estuviera evitando comenzaba a molestarlo (…Porque él es un héroe ¡Y un héroe merece la atención de todos!), así que necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

Este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Por lo tanto, lo persiguió.

El menor se orgulleció de ser rápido, muy rápido, pero el británico era muy veloz cuando tenía que escapar.

— ¡Iggy! ¡Alto! —Gritó, casi sin aliento— Solo quiero… ¡Hablar!

— ¡Sí, claro! —Inglaterra se dio la vuelta gruñendo y…

¡Sdeng!

…Chocó completamente con un farol de la calle.

El norteamericano paró cerca, jadeando, pero riendo por lo rojo que estaba el mayor, también por el hecho de que se había golpeado.

El rubio más bajo gemía adolorido, frotándose la nariz, y de repente Alfred parecía menos divertid por lo ocurrido, además de tener la sensación de querer besar al europeo cuando lo miró hacia arriba, con lágrimas de dolor en la esquina de los ojos.

De repente, el más alto recordó lo que tenía que hacer, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre el mayor, luchando contra él en el suelo hasta que quedó sentado encima, tomándolo de las muñecas. El de ojos verdes enrojeció rápidamente, con el estómago retorciéndose por la posición y lo sugestiva que era.

— ¡Quítate, git! —Gruñó, tratando de liberarse.

Oh, buena suerte con eso, la fuerza de Estados Unidos era inhumana.

—Inglaterra—El de lentes se hizo hacia adelante, mirando profundamente los ojos verdes de Arthur por la corta distancia—Tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero—Respondió jadeando—Lo que estás haciendo es… ¡Maldita sea, Alfred! ¡Pesas! ¡Y estás montando una escena! —Agregó a pesar de que no había nadie más en ese momento.

—No, no, ¡Son los unicornios!

El inglés se calló.

— ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de mis unicornios? —Se quedó sin aliento como la fuerza que le apresaba las muñecas aumentaba— ¡Quítate!

— ¿Qué mierda tengo contra ellos? ¡Son putos inventos! ¡No existen!

— ¡Alfred! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Existen! Y ese no es el problema importante, ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de taclearme e insultarme a mí y a mis amigos?

Tal vez podría hacer que el inglés se callara con un beso… ¡No! ¿Por qué pensó eso?

Bueno, tal vez porque Arthur tenía un aspecto bastante besable… Y era porque estaba debajo de él, ruborizándose, jadeando y…

Estados Unidos gimió levemente cuando sintió se cuerpo reaccionar de forma inesperada ante eso, y casi se alejó, pero no lo hizo.

Comprendió de golpe que Reino Unido le estaba prestando toda su atención a él. Sí, Arthur lo miraba, no a los unicornios. No estaba acariciando el aire ahora, allí estaba, debajo suyo, mirándolo, hablando con él.

—No me gusta que los putos unicornios reciban tu atención—Murmuró, no muy seguro de lo que decía, pero incapaz de evitar que las palabras salieran—Me hace sentir… Enojado.

Inglaterra parpadeó, y parte de su ira de evaporó.

Alfred estaba…

El color volvió con toda su fuerza mientras el mayor pensaba. No, no era posible. El americano lo había abandonado, siempre se reía y burlaba de él, actuaba como un niño además de hacerle daño sin darse cuenta…

Así que, no era como si Alfred estuviera celoso. Lo que implicaría que–

—Préstame atención a mí, Arthur—Murmuró el estadounidense, moviéndose—Toda tu atención, igual que tú…

Su bajo tono de voz hizo estremecer al más bajo, también su proximidad y el hecho de que sus bocas estaban muy cerca.

—…Me perteneces.

A continuación, el británico finalmente permitió que sus labios se encontraran en un segundo beso.

Fue entonces, mientras usaba su lengua para saborear la boca del contrario, y sin que el mayor le diera un puñetazo, que se dio cuenta lo fácil que todo se podría resolver.

Los unicornios solo se acercaban a la gente pura. Por lo tanto, solo tendría que reclamar a Inglaterra como suyo y los unicornios no serían más que un recuerdo.

Sonrió con satisfacción en el beso, iba a ganar, a deshacerse de los unicornios, ¡Y su complejo de héroe sería saciado por la atención de Arthur!

Estados Unidos: 2. Unicornios: 0.

Sería una victoria total y absoluta.

–**Fin–**

Ya solo falta un capítulo! n.n neee neee los unicornios son tan lindos ¬¬ y Alfred los odia… En fin.

Cuando acabe este fic, voy a traducir uno de dos largos capítulos llamado "Anatomically Correct" (Anatómicamente correcto) donde descubriremos (Sexosamente) qué parte del cuerpo de Alfred y Arthur pertenece a qué ciudad xDD (De paso aprendemos un poco de Geografía *¬*)

Hasta otra!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras que esta mini saga de One–shot's pertenece a StarsOfYaoi

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), Francis (Francia), Feliciano (Italia), Ludwig (Alemania), Kiku (Japón)

**Advertencia:**** Este One–shot es Rating T (O probablemente más alto, pero la autora lo clasificó T)**

Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–

**Of fucking and unicorns and stubborn Americans**

Estados Unidos estaba animados, y positivo.

Había estado así de alegre desde su segundo beso con Inglaterra, que había terminado demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero por lo menos la otra nación no lo había golpeado al estilo "The living Daylights" (Una película de James Bond) esta vez.

Inglaterra realmente había correspondido el beso, para deleite de Alfred, y cuando se separaron, el americano lo miró, notando como jadeaba y listo para dar el siguiente paso ahí mismo. Arthur se dio cuenta cuando se pusieron de pie, y lo empujó mortificado.

—Y tú, bloody git…—Gruñó con un rubor intenso en las mejillas— ¿Quién te crees que–?

Estados Unidos había atacado de nuevo, porque estaba decidido y finalmente su damisela en apuros estaba cooperando, poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzarlo. El aroma de Reino Unido le enloquecía, iba a resolver toda su guerra en ese momento y–

¡Click!

Ambos se detuvieron, el estadounidense con las manos bajo la camisa del mayor, y este último con sus manos en el pecho del contrario, a punto de apartarlo.

Se voltearon a la derecha.

Solo para ver a un enrojecido Japón, con una cámara en las manos y una banda blanca alrededor de la frente que decía algo en hiragana cuyo significado era desconocido para los dos anglosajones.

…Un segundo. Japón… Con una cámara…

¿Les estaba fotografiando mientras ellos…?

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí—Saludó con la mano, siendo amable y tranquilo como siempre—Solo estoy haciendo una investigación, a pesar de que empecé con Alemania–san e Italia–kun…

Inglaterra había enrojecido tanto que rivalizaba con los tomates de España, en opinión del norteamericano, y se echó a correr tan rápido que se podía pensar que había roto la barrera del sonido.

Kiku parecía desilusionado por el hecho de que parte de su material de investigación se había dado a la fuga, pero no era nada en comparación de lo decepcionado que estaba Alfred.

Definitivamente este no era su día de suerte. En absoluto.

—Lo siento—Murmuró el japonés y se retiró, de alguna manera desapareció en el horizonte, dejando atrás a un desconcertado e insatisfecho americano.

—…—El rubio golpeó el suelo con su puño— ¡Solo sé que todo esto es culpa de los unicornios!

...

Eso lo llevaba a su alegre estado actual, que se preocupó en recuperar, pues sabía que el inglés no se hubiese opuesto si no hubiera llegado Japón. Ahora, solo necesitaba el camino correcto para llegar a las regiones vitales de Arthur.

Así que los unicornios no serían un problema. Ja, ¡Tomen eso hijos de puta!

Así que, ¿Por qué estaba él de pie junto a Francia frente a la habitación de Reino Unido en el edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión?

—Te lo aseguro, mon ami, que este es el camino correcto—Decía Francis, asintiendo sabiamente mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura—Solo tienes que esperarlo adentro, desnudo y saltar sobre él cuando entre… ¡No hay nada más romántico que tu amante te espere y que te deje estar arriba!

El americano sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—No quiero dejarlo arriba—Murmuró, tratando de ayudar a la nación mayor a abrir la obstinada puerta—Quiero que deje de ver–

—Unicornios, sí, lo sé l'Amérique—Puso los ojos el francés, suspirando internamente por lo terco que era—Siempre y cuando tú creas en ellos…

—No es que yo crea, es él—Respondió el menor, luego se encogió de hombros y empujó al otro rubio para que se moviera—Voy a intentar—Dijo—Yo soy u héroe y no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Francia sonrió—Excepto abrir una cerradura.

—Sí, excepto… ¡Hey!

— ¿Vee~? Estados Unidos, Francia–niichan ¿Qué están haciendo frente a la puerta de Inglaterra?

Los nombrados se estremecieron y rápidamente se voltearon, con miradas culpables que demostraban que no estaban en nada bueno. Frente a ellos, el siempre alegre Feliciano parpadeaba con confusión y las manos en la espalda.

— ¡Absolutamente nada! —Declaró el estadounidense, agitando los brazos frente a él, mostrándole al italiano la horquilla con que habían intentado forzar la cerradura.

Francis puso una expresión sensual en un vano intento de cautivar al italiano, pero este solo lo hizo a un lado y se arrodilló delante de la cerradura.

—Oh, tratan de abrir la puerta de Inglaterra~—Cantaba con una brillante sonrisa— No me digas que Francia–niichan te dijo que fueras denudo y saltaras sobre él, porque fue lo que me dijo cuando le pedí consejos para que Doitsu se fijara en mí~

El estadounidense parpadeó sonrojado y se quedó mirando al francés.

La sonrisa se Francis volvió con toda su fuerza (A pesar de la huella en el piso que su rostro dejó cuando cayó al ser empujado por el italiano) — ¡Por supuesto, Ita–chan! —Movía los brazos— ¡L'amour tiene que llegar hasta ellos también!

Feliciano se rió— ¡Pero lo están haciendo mal~! ¡Dejen que los ayude!

El castaño sacó algo de su bolsillo, era parecido a una aguja pero más delgada y fuerte. Lo insertó en la cerradura.

Después de dos pequeños movimientos, la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí~—Exclamó, mirándolos muy contento—Es realmente sencillo…

Los dos rubios parpadearon.

— ¡Italia! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ven aquí! —Sonó la voz de Alemania desde una esquina cercana.

— ¡Sí, Doitsu! ¡Scusami! ¡Ya voy! —Corrió, ignorando por completo las sorprendidas miradas que recibía de las dos naciones que permanecían de rodillas, cuando dobló la esquina se le escuchó gritar— ¡Adivina que está haciendo Estados Unidos! ¡Lo que intenté hacer yo para llamar tu atención~!

Alfred se palmeó la frente (Facepalm), mientras rodaba los ojos.

La vergüenza… Ah, la vergüenza. Y todo porque quería hacer aquello con Arthur… Ah, ¡Pero solo porque era el héroe! ¡Podía sobrevivir!

Francia mostró una increíble capacidad de recuperarse y se puso de pie, empujando torpemente al americano adentro— ¡Entra Estados Unidos! ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación.

...

El estadounidense tarareaba felizmente, sintiéndose de alguna forma confuso y dudoso, ahora que estaba solo decidió tomar su tiempo para mirar las cosas de su ex tutor, mientras lo esperaba.

Habían tres juegos de té (¿Quién demonios lleva tres juegos de té a una reunión de naciones?), un evidente cambio de ropa, y los documentos necesarios para la junta.

No había nada interesante, por lo que el norteamericano se dejó caer sobre la cama, preguntándose si debía desnudarse ahora o esperar al mayor.

Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y camisa, dejando sus pantalones. No quería verse indeciso, ahora que quitaría por la fuerza la locura del inglés…

Ahora que iba a tener a Reino Unido retorciéndose debajo de él, gimiendo y abriendo más las piernas, separando sus labios lo suficiente como para que el de ojos azules lo saboreara…

La puerta se abrió y Alfred se enderezó, enrojecido y con adrenalina en la venas. Arthur apareció en el portal, frunciendo el ceño, sin percatarse de su presencia cuando se volteó y cerró la puerta.

—Extraño—Murmuró quitándose la corbata—Pensé que cerré la puerta cuando–

Y luego se escuchó un grito absolutamente indigno al darse vuelta y ver al menor acercándose a él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Gritó, consciente que el americano estaba medio desnudo y que los ojos azules miraban a través de su alma—Tú… ¡Tú rompiste mi cerradura! ¡Idiota! ¡Tú–!

Luego se calló, porque el estadounidense, cansado de escuchar los gritos del contrario, se le abalanzó, besándolo para que se silenciara.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, desordenadamente pero con hambre, Alfred empujó a Arthur contra la pared, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y arrancando la camisa en un movimiento fluido, acariciando con los dedos la piel expuesta, las innecesarias gafas volaron a alguna parte que en este momento no es importante.

Inglaterra dejó salir un gemido cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, con la cara enrojecida el doble que antes. El americano se encontraba bastante satisfecho.

Sí, esto era perfecto.

El de ojos verdes estaba pensando en él. En ninguna criatura, ni mitos, ni hadas.

¡Ni malditos unicornios!

—Al…—El mayor quedó sin aliento cuando los dientes de Alfred se encontraron en la besa de su cuello y sus manos se aferraron al hombro del otro—Alfred…

Estados Unidos no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Había soñado eso por más tiempo… Del que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ese deseo oculto… Ahora finalmente podría cumplirlo.

Las manos del británico se pusieron en su cuerpo, hurgando en sus pantalones y tirándolos hacia abajo. El americano pasó la lengua por los labios hinchados imitando a la otra nación, quitando los pantalones del contrario hasta los tobillos, tomando a Arthur y arrojándolo sin ceremonias sobre el colchón.

Después, todo fue una confusión de piel, calor y placer.

Su lengua trazó los contornos del pezón, pasando los dientes en la delicada piel color crema, explorando con las manos, tocando, acariciando y frotando la piel. Mientras debajo de él, el mayor jadeaba, gemía y maldecía en voz alta, exhalando su nombre…

La piel se enrojecía, compartían besos y sus lenguas luchaban, perdiendo y ganando batallas por el dominio…

El más alto maldijo el placer corriendo por su cuerpo, porque no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Pero con Arthur debajo de él, retorciéndose, uno de sus dedos depositado profundamente en su interior, rozando algo que le daba un salvaje placer, su erección presionando entre sus cuerpos…

Era perfecto.

Cuando lo penetró, sintió que estaba casi por completo dentro de él, con el calor asfixiándolo, soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Finalmente, había marcado a Inglaterra como suyo.

Años y siglos habían pasado persiguiéndose, escupiéndose, gritándose, luchando y finalmente… Finalmente…

—Mío—Gruñó posesivamente, sacando la mitad de su miembro para luego meterlo de nuevo más fuerte, Arthur profirió un grito ahogado—Mío, mío, mío…

Cada palabra fue puntuada con una embestida deliberadamente lenta, esforzándose no solo para sentir el grato calor, sino también el placer zumbando en sus oídos… Él quería eso, volver al mayor loco de placer, antes que a si mismo.

—Ahn~ Alfred… Por favor… Más…

Sin embargo, siguió moviéndose lentamente, saboreando cada segundo, centímetro a centímetro, con las manos del de menor estatura aferradas a su espalda como un ancla, las uñas clavadas en su piel, aquella sensación en las caderas y la salvaje mirada en los ojos verdes era suficiente para hacerle perder la–

— ¡Alfred, maldita sea, muévete más rápido o te juro que te voy a–!

Y el americano no lo soportó.

Lo embistió con el poder suficiente para mover toda la cama, perdiendo el férreo control que tenía de su fuerza, lo embestía una y otra vez. Gemía y gruñía mientras escuchaba, escuchaba a Reino Unido gimiendo y aullando y gimiendo más…

El sonido era tan sexy, tan poderoso, tan…

—Alfred, te am–

Y se corrió, era blanco, caliente, se encegueció mientras las paredes alrededor de su erección se estrechaban, en el momento que Inglaterra se venía también. Sus labios se volvieron a conectar, cortando las palabras de Arthur.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un brazo posesivamente alrededor de los hombros del británico, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en su cuerpo. Se acurrucó más cerca de la otra nación, mirando el techo, jadeando.

—Mmmm… ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —Preguntó sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban, sintiendo debilidad por su orgasmo. Y había sido un orgasmo masculino, heroico. Ese fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin siquiera escuchar la silenciosa respuesta del inglés.

...

Estados Unidos se despertó la mañana siguiente, con una sensación espléndida, de victoria.

¡Oh! ¡Qué hermosa se sentía la mañana, con el canto de los pájaros y la luz que entraba por la ventana! Y sus músculos relajados, sintiendo y pensando que él era el héroe más grande del mundo.

Se había librado de su principal oponente, Inglaterra era suyo, suyo, y lo único que quedaba por hacer era obligar a Arthur a que se pusiera un sexy vestido para la próxima sesión de hacer el amor.

Oh sí, definitivamente, sería el doble de heroico la segunda vez…

Se acomodó en la cama, esperando ver a Reino Unido todavía a su lado, tal vez aún dormido, porque el británico era verdaderamente hermoso (Y él lo sabía) al dormir, relajado, sin preocupaciones y su ceño sin fruncir.

Era feliz.

Por desgracia la realidad no era como sus sueños. De lo contrario todo el mundo cocinaría hamburguesas, e Inglaterra… Sí, así vestiría para él.

El americano se volteó tratando de no hacer ruido, y vio a su, ahora, amante de pie cerca de la ventana.

Sonriendo.

Y acariciando el aire.

—Está bien, el git sigue durmiendo—Murmuraba, riendo solo—En realidad no te odia, creo que es su linda manera de ser celoso—Entonces, Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, añadiendo con voz afectuosa—Puedo aceptar esa parte entrañable de él, supongo.

Alfred parpadeó.

Luego volvió a parpadear.

En su mente, sonaba sospechosamente la voz de Francia, recordándole que _"Bueno, en realidad, nunca supiste a ciencia cierta si era virgen"_

Porque parecía que el inglés todavía podía ver unicornios, tocarlos y hablar con ellos.

Los unicornios al parecer, al final, ganaron en conjunto, la batalla y la guerra.

Estados Unidos dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, a sabiendo de que el invisible unicornio estaba probablemente riéndose de su culo.

Putos unicornios.

–**Fin–**

Pobre Alfie ó.o (¿Qué pobre? Al menos él se acostó con Iggy =_=) Encima debería controlar su fuerza, que ya veía que ese bruto rompía la cama ¬3¬ neee neee espero les haya gustado n.n ahora me pondré a traducir el otro fic (A este paso voy a acabar traduciendo toda la sección en inglés e.e que ye tengo otros dos fics en la mira…) Gracias por leer! n.n


	5. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, la saga de One–shot's pertenece a StarsOfYaoi, pero este Epílogo lo hice yo.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Una fabulosa saga de cuatro one–shots donde Alfred muestra sus celos hacia… ¡Los unicornios de Arthur! –Traducción–

**Epílogo: "You can't hate the unicorns"**

No quería aceptar la derrota, claro que no ¡Él era un héroe! ¡Les iba a ganar a esos fucking unicorns! Alfred dio un gemido ahogado de frustración mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama, consciente de que a unos metros de él se encontraba Inglaterra jugando con el invisible (¡Inexistente!) unicornio.

— _¿Qué demonios tienen ellos que yo no? _—Se preguntó disgustado, mientras en su mente veía al británico abrazándose a uno de esos caballos gays mientras le respondía en son de burla—_Un cuerno, forma de caballo, un pene más grande…_—Estados Unidos hizo una mueca de asco ante esto último ¿Por qué mierda pensaba que un unicornio estaría mejor dotado que él? Maldijo su imaginación gráfica cuando le mostró a su amante siendo "montado" por uno de sus enemigos de fantasía.

Sin ser consciente de ello cerró los ojos, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos anti "caballos–gays–de–los–arcoíris".

—_Tsk… Ya quisieran ellos ser de mi tamaño, si anoche hice gritar a Iggy de lo lindo_—Sip, seguía pensando en lo mismo. ¡Él estaba seguro de tenerla más grande! Y aunque no fuera así… ¡No! ¡Esa no era una posibilidad! ¡Era un héroe! ¡Su tamaño tendría que ser heroico!

El rubio empezó a babear sin evitarlo al pensar en estar con Arthur en la cama, el mayor encontrándose sorprendido, mirándolo desnudo y diciendo: "¡Es tan grande!" Pero enseguida frunció el ceño cuando la escena se repitió en su mente, siendo él reemplazado por un unicornio. Veía perfectamente en sus parpados a su inglés tocándole "la varita mágica" al maldito caballo mientras repetía la misma línea.

El americano abrió los ojos con enojo, deseando tomar al británico, tirarlo a la cama e iniciar la merecida segunda vuelta que tanto necesitaba luego de tan desagradables imágenes mentales…

Sin embargo.

No se encontró en la habitación de hotel de Reino Unido, sino en un espacioso cuarto decorado con tema de fantasía, donde se podía ver todo en color rosa, con adornos de gnomos, duendes, elfos, hadas y…

El "héroe" sufrió un severo tic en el ojo.

…Unicornios.

¡Miles y miles de unicornios! ¡En el papel tapiz, en las lámparas, libros…! ¡Incluso en la enorme cama donde estaba sentado!

Sintió enormes deseos de tener un bate de beisbol consigo para divertirse un rato, pero entonces escuchó el ruido del picaporte girarse en la única puerta del lugar, que enseguida se abrió dejando pasar a Arthur.

—_Oh… My… God…_—Sintió un sudor frío pasar por su cuerpo a la par de la excitación corriendo por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa ante la tentadora imagen ante sus ojos azules que se oscurecían sin evitarlo por la lujuria.

Inglaterra estaba ahí, sí, pero no con sus ropas normales. Sino que, estaba…

…Vestido de unicornio.

Y no un unicornio cualquiera ¡Un unicornio jodidamente sexy!

Con unas peludas botas largas, de color pastel que abajo tenían una franja negra simulando las pezuñas, unos guantes por todo el antebrazo a juego, una tanga que no cubría prácticamente NADA (Y Alfred podía afirmarlo cuando el inglés se volteó a cerrar la puerta y casi se desangró por la nariz con la colita pegada un poco más arriba de su culo que era atravesado por una muy fina línea de tela), sobre su cabeza habían unas pequeñas orejitas y un cuerno.

—Alfred… ¿Todavía odias los unicornios? —Susurró sensualmente caminando con deliberada lentitud hasta el excitado americano—Dime Alfred… ¿Quieres montarme? —Juntó las rodillas, movió un poco el trasero hacia atrás y dobló los brazos, haciendo la pose de un caballo parado en sus patas traseras.

— ¡Hell yeah! —Gritó sin evitarlo el americano, tirando al mayor a la cama, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los "caballitos–gays–del–arcoíris" pintados masivamente a su alrededor, solo había algo en lo que podía pensar, y estaba justamente debajo de él…

—Fuck me…—Gimió el británico lanzando a besar al más alto que se sentía en el puto séptimo cielo, nada podría arruinar aquello…

—Alfred, despierta… Alfred… ¡Alfred!

Se sentó de golpe y con un muy doloroso problema entre las piernas, mirando frente a él a un inglés que lo miraba con su ropa usual.

—Al fin despertaste, vamos tarde para la reunión, git.

El americano suspiró antes de sonreír alegremente yendo a vestirse, prometiéndose mentalmente que ese disfraz iría después del sexy vestido…

— ¿Qué te pasa, git? ¿Por qué me quedas viendo?

—Nada… Pero creo que ya no odio a tus unicornios Iggy—Sonrió con una mirada lujuriosa.

–**Fin–**

No planeaba agregar un epílogo de mi creación, solo pensaba poner algo como comentario al final pero me olvidé xDUu

¿Saben? Hay un fanfic en inglés en el que Arthur lo hace con un unicornio mientras Alfred mira o.e (Soy una enferma, lo tengo en favs…)

En fin, espero les gustara, bye n.n


End file.
